


Are You Serious?

by EHeartAngel



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHeartAngel/pseuds/EHeartAngel
Summary: Souji needs to remind Hijikata that he has a page.





	Are You Serious?

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt by Eliz1369.

Chizuru clapped her hands as she finished hanging the last Haori. She felt useful again, rather than being cooped up in that room. Hijikata-san still hadn’t given her permission to leave the Shinsengumi headquarters, but he finally allowed her to help out around the compound, delivering messages, cooking, cleaning; she no longer felt like a burden. She untied her kimono sleeves, and straightened them out, thinking about where she could go about finding her next task.

Behind her, poor, unsuspecting Chizuru did not hear the approaching First Division Captain. There was a predatory smile on his face as he lunged forward.

Chizuru let out a small yelp of surprise as he wrapped her in something. She struggled a bit, but he easily and successfully had placed her in the sack. He slung her over her shoulder.

“Okita-san!” Chizuru struggled a bit, but he had a rather tight hold on her. “What are you doing?! Please let me out! Okita-san!”

Souji replied in amused laughter. “I can’t, I have to remind someone that he has a page, not a maid.” He grinned as he rounded the corner, walking to a room. He slid the door open and placed her in the middle of the room. He placed a note he’d written next to her. “Don’t worry, I’m sure Hijikata-san will find you soon.” He chuckled and walked off to find a good place to see Hijikata-san’s reaction to his latest “gift.”

“Okita-san!!!” Chizuru whined as she desperately continued struggling inside the sack. She rolled around, trying to find the end, but Okita-san had tied a mean knot. She’d left her kodachi by the wall where she’d been doing laundry. The thought of Hijikata-san finding her like this terrified her.

There was no way out. Someone had to release her from this cursed sack.   
—-

“Fukuchō,”

Hijikata turned to see Yamazaki. He grunted a greeting. “What is it?”

Yamazaki sighed. “I just saw Okita-taichō exit your room…” He didn’t need to say anymore, since he was already storming off in the direction of his room. The member of the Watch had made it his personal duty to keep an eye on the Commander’s room when he was not in it. There were certain people that couldn’t be trusted.

What stunt had Souji pulled now? He wondered, rubbing his temples. Perhaps it would be another theft of one of his notebooks.

He honestly wasn’t expecting this…

There was a very large sack that was rolling around on the ground, crying out, “Okita-san! Please let me out!” Said sack bumped into his desk.

He sighed, “Are you fucking _serious_?” He spotted a note that read, Hijikata-san’s Page.

Souji, you bastard. He sighed and lightly stepped over to the still struggling Yukimura. “Hold still, Yukimura.” He helped stand her up and struggled a bit with the knot.

Chizuru stilled when Hijikata-san started helping her up. Her heart thudded in her chest.

Finally, the damn thing got loose, and he lowered the sack.

Chizuru blinked a few times to get used to the light and tried to leap out of the sack altogether, but tripped over her hakama.

“Yukimura-!”

Chizuru let out a little cry of surprise as they both tumbled to the ground, though she landed right on top of him. His hands were gently gripping her arms to make sure his body broke her fall. She looked up, blush rising on her cheeks when her nose bumped into his nose. She was now well-aware of his firm and broad chest.

She hadn’t imagined it feeling so pleasant.

They remained frozen.

Toshizō’s violet eyes stared at her, feeling his heart skip a beat. Her hair stuck slightly to her forehead, her small frame pressed into his.

A small snicker finally brought them back to Earth, and Chizuru quickly hopped off, apologizing a thousand times.

Toshizō waved it off, clearing his throat, his piercing violet eyes now investigating the source of noise.

Souji had remained nearby, and when he’d heard Hijikata-san’s loud stomps, he rushed over to the shoji door, ever so slightly, prying it open to get a look into the room. He couldn’t help himself when Chizuru’s clumsiness resulted in a tense situation.

“SOUJI! COME BACK HERE!” Toshizō sprinted after him, slamming the shoji door open. He managed to get a glimpse of him as Souji rounded the corner.

Souji’s laughter echoed in the halls as he made a run for it.


End file.
